<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just wanted to create memories by Skz6_1306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735605">Just wanted to create memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306'>Skz6_1306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Paint, Chaotic Good, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Messy, Painting, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skz6_1306/pseuds/Skz6_1306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just seungsung watching some video and wanting to try it, with whole skz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just wanted to create memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just mess like literally, I don't even know what I thought writing this but I regret nothing and well I hope u enjoy it!! ♥️</p>
<p>Thank you skzwriters to create this drabble challenge! It gave me a lot of confidence to write thank you mod(s) of skzwriters 💖</p>
<p>It only has one kiss, but if u ignore it This is just a skz mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dorm was silent, expect for the cooking show on TV which Felix was watching with Hyunjin, both cuddled up on sofa. The others were in their own rooms, doing their own things. </p>
<p>So no one expected Seungmin to brust through the main door shouting for everyone to gather up, okay maybe it makes sense when Jisung is following him from behind with Chan both having bright smile on their faces. </p>
<p>But still no one really got up, not like Seungmin minded because he was too busy setting some big bottles aside. With Jisung and Chan helping him. And the three were murmuring about how to do things, to which Hyunjin and Felix didn't care resuming watching the show on TV. And maybe the received some shout from Changbin from inside not to shout, again no one really cared.</p>
<p>Shifting the dining table and making some clean place the three boys set all the paint bottles aside and pouring right amount on plates, spreading the huge chart paper Jisung carried once again Seungmin call for everyone.</p>
<p>This time Felix got up, making Hyunjin whine and get up too. </p>
<p>"Choose your colour" Jisung said his smile more brighter than ever!<br/>
"What's this?"<br/>
"Ah! Yesterday me and Ji were watching some videos, and we found this cute video where all family make a frame of their hand and foot prints making it a beautiful memory, so we decided would also like to make that beautiful memory!" Seungmin said, who was being back hugged by Chan head resting on the youngers shoulder.<br/>
After the answer Jisung wasted no time in kissing Seungmin, and then Chan who was watching them with a beautiful loving smile. After making both Chan and Seungmin kiss too, Jisung shooed both boys to call others.<br/>
The smiles on the three boys is so obvious that they love this idea too much so neither Felix nor Hyunjin has any heart to reject so they choose their colour. </p>
<p>After everyone gathering, and some almost argument conversation about how they had to bo back again between halfway through home because Chan wanted black, to which Chan said they brought Seungmin colour also the second time everyone were standing in front of paper with plate filled with paint in front of them. Felix choose yellow, Jeongin - orange, Hyunjin- purple, Minho- blue, Jisung - red, Seungmin- mint green (the myday leaf colour) , Chan obviously black and Changbin - pink it's not like he wanted to, he came last and that's what he was left with. </p>
<p>They just had to put their one foot on the plate and then on the chart paper, then repeating the same with any one of the hands but now why is there a total mess of paint everywhere and they are four foot prints of pink colour on pants and a black hand print on Jisung's face. It didn't stop there everyone had some droplets of blue on them, Seungmin pants having a yellow footprint with red and black hand prints all over his top. Minho sporting a heart drawn half with mint green and other half with orange. And Changbin having purple dots all over his face, supposedly they are purples freckles Hyunjin was trying to draw as if he was any better with a huge patch of pink covering his face. Jeongin has the most amount of every colour on him. Chan and Felix have then own colours on them, how did they get their own colours on them?<br/>
It's a mess.</p>
<p>Oh and they created more mess trying to clean up, but it was full filled with laughter and happy smiles. </p>
<p>The chart, well it is more of an abstract art now instead of prints it's just paint all over the chart paper but it was still framed and hung making is a great happy memory!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank youuu so much for reading ♥️♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>